Take this risk
by LeaCroustichat
Summary: Inspiré du jeu Don't take the risk, vous suivrez durant cette courte histoire comment une personnes dans le besoin peut en sauver une autre juste en lui parlant et en prenant des risques. Mary est mon OC.


**Voilà une histoire assez courte en un chapitre. Pour des raisons scénaristiques, j'ai décidé de nommer le garçon Mike (que j'ai choisi de manière random). Bonne lecture**

-Pfffff...encore une longue et pénible journée qui se termine...

Je suis allongée sur mon lit, en pensant à ma misérable vie dans ma misérable ville. J'entends des personnes qui rigolent et qui s'amusent devant chez moi et comme je suis faible, je commence à sangloter.

-Pourquoi je n'ai pas d'amis? Pourquoi personne ne m'aime ici?

J'essaie de me calmer en regardant et en appuyant sur les nombreuses coupures de mes bras qui m'ont valus le surnom de Bloody Mary.

Soudain, mon téléphone sonne, et ce n'est pas un numéro que je connais.

Je décroche pour au moins savoir si cette personne s'est réellement trompée de numéro.

-Oui allô ?

 _-Bonjour ? C'est bien le Service d'urgence contre le suicide ?_

La voix est masculine, peu sûre d'elle et est remplie de tristesse. Et je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je me sens très mal pour cette personne.

-Hum non...vous vous êtes trompé de numéro...

 _-Oh...c'est un signe que je ne devais pas appeler, c'est de ma faute..._

-Non vous n'y êtes pour rien.

 _-Je vais vous laisser..._

Quelque chose me hurle dans ma tête de l'aider...alors je ferai tout pour qu'il ne subisse pas le même sort que moi.

-NON ! Ne raccrochez pas ! Parlez moi !

 _-Pourquoi ? Ce n'est pas comme si tu me connaissait personnellement..._

-Mais...j'ai envie de te connaître...parce que je sais...ce que tu ressens...

 _-C'est curieux, dit m'en plus à ton sujet..._

-Heu, parle moi d'abord de toi...s'il te plaît...

 _-Et bien, je suis une personne minable, qui ne fait qu'espérer l'impossible._

-C'est à dire ?..

 _-De jolis mots, avec le cœur qui va avec...mais je n'aurai jamais le cœur de quelqu'un, parce que personne ne veux le mien..._

Ces mots me touchent profondément, à tel point que j'en ai mal tant je connais cette sensation.

-Tu sais...même si je suis mal placée pour dire ça...je pense que tu devrais garder espoir. Et quand bien même ça semble désespéré, tu verra qu'il y aura une lumière qui illuminera ta vie...

 _-...ces mots me réchauffent le cœur, je te remercie de m'avoir parlé. Je vais te laisser._

Je n'ai pas confiance en ce qu'il dit, je sais qu'il se tuera si il raccroche. Alors je doit prendre ce risque.

-Attend ! Je...je t'aime !

Il y a un blanc pendant quelques secondes puis il se remet à parler.

 _-Vraiment ? Tu...tu le pense vraiment ?_

-Bien sur !

 _-Je...veux te voir. Promets moi que tu viendra._

-C'est promis.

 _-Ho, je vais te donner mon adresse._

Il me la donne et je la note sur un bout de papier et il raccroche.

-...c'est un risque à prendre...je dois le sauver !

Je met un jeans et un tee-shirt simple et j'enfile un sweat à capuche. J'attache mes longs cheveux bruns ondulé et je garde mon portable.

Je sort de ma chambre et je descends dans le salon.

-Je sort !

Mes parents ne me répondent pas, comme à leur habitude, ils se fichent de ce qui peut m'arriver. Je prend le métro et je marche dans plusieurs rues sous la pluie jusqu'à arriver à l'adresse. Je monte dans l'immeuble et je reste un petit moment devant la porte, avec la boule au ventre.

Puis je prend une grande inspiration et je toque à la porte. L'homme qui l'ouvre a des cheveux blonds et fins et à les yeux cachés sous sa capuche.

-Tu es vraiment venue...

Sa voix était celle du téléphone, je me demande ce qu'un garçon comme lui peut penser au suicide, il est plutôt beau. Ça m'étonne qu'il n'ait pas de copine.

Puis il s'approche de moi et me prend dans ses bras en me serrant contre son torse. La chaleur qu'il dégage et ce geste me réchauffe le cœur.

Puis il s'écarte un peu et sa voix semble plus enjoué.

-Je n'arrive pas à croire qu'une personne comme toi peut exister.

Je n'ai pas le temps de répondre qu'il me fait rentrer en me prenant la main.

-Entre, fait comme chez toi !

Son appartement est assez spacieux, mais relativement vide... Il me fait m'asseoir sur le bord de son lit et se penche un peu vers moi.

-Tu veux quelque chose ? Un verre où quelque chose à manger ?

Vu que je suis trempée, je suppose qu'il ajoute cette phrase exprès.

-Si tu a froid je peux te réchauffer...

Mon éternuement semble avoir répondu à ma place puisqu'il se colle contre moi en m'enlaçant doucement. Il reste comme ça de longues minutes avant de s'écarter et de s'accroupir face à moi.

-M...merci pour la chaleur... Dit-je en rougissant un peu.

Il a un petit sourire et il se remet à parler.

-Ce n'es rien, je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.

-Alors...ne te tue pas...je t'en prie...

Ma voix est sincère et presque suppliante, je ne veux vraiment pas qu'il se tue. Il caresse un peu ma joue et retire sa main.

-Tant que tu es à mes côtés, ce sera la dernière chose à laquelle je penserai.

-Merci...du fond du cœur...

-Dis moi...je me pose une question...pourquoi tu as dis que tu m'aimais ?

J'ai la gorge qui se noue mais je répond naturellement par des phrases tout droit sorties de mon cœur.

-Pourquoi pas ?...

-Mais, parce que je suis un étranger pour toi ! Je pourrais être un tueur après tout. Mais même si c'était le cas, je ne te tuerai pas, ni toi ni aucunes personne à qui tu pourrais tenir. Parce que je t'aime...

Ces paroles me font peur et en même temps...elles me font plaisir...tout se mélange en moi...

-...dis moi, quel est ton nom ?

-Je...je m'appelle Mary...

Il prend mes mains dans les siennes et les caresse.

-Heureux de te rencontrer, je suis Mike.

Il continue de caresser mes mains puis il remonte un peu sur les poignets et effleure des blessures.

-Mais...

Il relève mes manches et je détourne le regard tellement j'ai honte.

-On me surnomme Bloody Mary...pour ça.

-Bon dieux...

Il commence à embrasser les plaies, ce qui me fait frissonner.

-Pourquoi tu t'es fait ça ?

Je me met à pleurer et à agripper son haut.

-Parce que...je suis comme toi ! Je n'aime pas ma vie ! Je suis toute seule ! Et...quand tu m'as appelé, je n'ai pas voulu que tu subisse le même sort que moi !

-Et...c'est pour ça que tu a dis que tu m'aimais ?

Je pleure encore plus et j'enfouis ma tête dans le creux de son épaule.

-Oui...je suis vraiment désolée!Je t'en prie ne meurt pas ! Mais je crois...que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Je t'en prie, pardonne moi !

Il ne répond pas et se content de me prendre dans ses bras et de me caresser le dos.

-Mike...pardonne moi...

-Shhhh mon chaton...tout va bien...

Je sanglote toujours et il s'écarte un peu et me prend le visage dans ses mains et essuie mes larmes de son pouce.

-Nous sommes pareils toi et moi...

Il rapproche son visage du mien puis m'embrasse très doucement. Il continue quelques minutes avant de faire rentrer sa langue dans ma bouche.

Je me sens bien, extrêmement bien, j'ai envie de rester avec lui...

Il s'écarte et il me couche doucement sur son lit en se mettant au dessus de moi.

-Mary...reste avec moi...pour toujours...

-Je te le promet...Mike.

-Dors ici...cette nuit.

-Je ne peut pas...j'ai cours demain.

Puis un éclair jailli dans ma tête.

-J'y pense, tu peux habiter chez moi ! Mes parents ne se rendront pas compte de ta présence !

Il a un grand sourire et m'embrasse.

-Avec plaisir mon ange.

-Et...tu pourrais aller au même lycée que moi. Je suis certaine que le proviseur accepterais.

Il semble réfléchir un instant puis il se redresse.

-D'accord, tant que je peux rester avec toi...

Je lui fait un câlin en le serrant contre moi.

-Merci ! Prend tes affaires ! Tu t'installe dès ce soir !

Il prend juste un sac et vide l'armoire déjà peu garnie de vêtements dedans. Puis il sort un pistolet d'un tiroir et je jette par la fenêtre.

-Je n'en ai plus besoin maintenant...

Je souris et l'emmène chez moi et heureusement que ma chambre est spacieuse et que le lit est grand.

-Voilà ta nouvelle maison !

Il pose son sac et regarde la pièce avec intention, les yeux caché par sa frange.

-C'est vraiment fantastique...je vais vivre avec toi...

-Installes-toi, je vais apporter le repas.

Je descend et je prépare deux assiettes de ragoût et je remonte dans ma chambre et je le vois assis sur mon lit et je lui tend l'assiette.

-Bon appétit, je vais te chercher des serviettes pour que tu puisse te doucher.

Il mange en souriant et je prépare le tout et je retourne manger.

-Bon, je vais ranger les assiettes, tu peux aller te doucher si tu veux.

-Merci Mary.

Il m'embrasse rapidement et va dans la première salle de bain pendant que je fais la vaisselle. Quand je remonte, je constate qu'il est toujours en train de se doucher, alors je fais de même dans la seconde salle de bain et je retourne dans la chambre en pyjama et je le vois, torse nu sur le lit.

-Tu viens te coucher ?

Il me tend les bras et je vais me blottir dedans. Il éteint la lumière, se couche et me serre contre lui en me chuchotant.

-Fais de beaux rêve ma chérie.

Je me cale contre son torse et je lui répond dans un murmure.

-Dort bien Mike.

On dort serrés l'un contre l'autre jusqu'à la sonnerie du réveil.

-Coucou Mary...

-Coucou Mike...

On se sourie mutuellement et on se prépare pour aller au lycée et je nous prépare deux déjeuners avant d'aller au lycée. Il me prend la main en entremêlant nos doigts et souris autant que moi. Une fois là-bas, je demande au proviseur de le laisser entrer et finalement il accepte, ce qui nous fait sauter de joie. On ressort et Mike me dit :

-Nous allons rester heureux pour toujours...

-Oui, pour toujours...

On s'embrasse et notre nouvelle vie commence.

 _Mike et Mary ont eu leur diplôme et vivent maintenant sous le même toit avec un enfant._

 **Et voilà! Contrairement au jeu j'ai choisi une happy ending. Tout ça pour vous dire également qu'il ne faut pas perdre espoir et que si vous êtes dans le cas de ces deux personnages ou que vous connaissez quelqu'un dans ce cas, parlez ou allez lui parler parce que personne ne mérite de se suicider.**


End file.
